


Our Word Against Theirs

by lesbienders



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbienders/pseuds/lesbienders
Summary: "hey tubbo? promise me that we’ll see the stars together one day”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Our Word Against Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> twt is lesbienders ^^!

The boys sat in tommy's room; their day had been long but that's to be expected when they're fighting in a war. tubbo had noticed how tired the other boy had been and in truth he had been tired as well.

“hey tubbo? promise me that we’ll see the stars together one day” the blonde said looking up at the ceiling. the stars were always important to the boy, it's where all his best memories were. if tubbo can't be in those memories then is it worth it? 

“i promise tommy” the brunette said. He knew how important this was to the boy so he obliged. Their pinkies curled around each other as they both looked up to the ceiling, falling asleep hand in hand just as it was meant to be. 

ㅤ

——————————————————————————

ㅤ

he knows that exiling tommy wasn’t the best idea but he had to do it for l’manburg. now here he was looking for the boy to apologize. tommy means the world to him and now that he's not by his side he regrets his choice even more. 

the smell of burning wood filled his nose before he could even fully exit the portal to logsteadshire, soot falling onto his brunette hair. the sounds of fire were the only signs that anyone had ever resided there. he remembers the last time he had visited, of course, it wasn't for very long seeing as he was the president of his own country but he hoped it meant something nonetheless. 

when he got closer to what he assumed to be tommy’s “home”, his senses were overtaken by the smell of gunpowder and the sounds of fire burning. As he finally reached the area that seemed to be hit the hardest he noticed the huge pillar standing on its own. when he looked up the soot almost looked like stars, the one thing tommy loved more than his disks. 

he clutched his compass in his hands, the glass starting to crack from how tightly he was gripping it. he fell to the ground, the compass and the sounds of the waves from the nearby ocean were the only things that reminded him that he was even real. the whole situation felt like a joke. a cruel cruel joke being played on him. 

the only thing that made him realize that it wasn’t a prank was the red bandanna laying in the grass scorched at the sides. all of a sudden he felt the weight of the world fall onto his shoulders. he finally realized the severity of his situation. “i'm sorry i couldn't keep my promise tommy, i swear i tried to keep it. i miss you, please come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i apologize if this wasn't very good ^^ it's my first fic in a while!! i do hope you all enjoyed it though :)


End file.
